


Slip Out

by Anonymous



Series: In dribs and drabs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me."</p><p>Kagami looks up from the table, plates of sandwiches in his hands. "What?" he asks, incredulous, and Aomine squashes the urge to slap a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Uh, thank you for the breakfast?" Aomine tries with a cringe in an attempt to salvage the situation and his dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Out

♦♦♦

 

"Marry me."

Kagami looks up from the table, plates of sandwiches in his hands. "What?" he asks, incredulous, and Aomine squashes the urge to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Uh, thank you for the breakfast?" Aomine tries with a cringe in an attempt to salvage the situation and his dignity.

Kagami puts on a look between disbelief and thoughtful before placing the plates on the table. "No, no." He shakes his head, holding up his hand. "Stop that. You never thank me for anything, and that was so fucking out of character and downright creepy."

Aomine opens his mouth to protest but shuts it close again when he realizes he can't come up with anything. He studies the puzzled expression on his boyfriend's face, the knitted split eyebrows over the crimson eyes, and Aomine has this slightest feeling that one wrong word might cause him to sleep on the couch for the rest of his life, or even worst, being kicked out of Kagami's life for ever.

The latter option is what Aomine dreads even more. He and Kagami have been dating for three years ~~and two months and one week and four days~~ (not that he counts), and living together since. Aomine is used to having Kagami waltzing around him, and had never thought about Kagami leaving him before.

Well, marriage and wedding had never crossed his mind as well until he watched Kagami prepare their breakfast, crimson eyes glittering with affection, a fond smile on his lips as his hands moved about ever so gently, so carefully like nothing else mattered but the sandwiches, and fuck it, it was so fucking domestic, so pleasant it brought an annoyingly sweet flutter in his grumbling stomach.

Hence, the proposal.

Shit, Aomine curses. He doesn't regret the proposal—of course he would be more than delighted to marry Kagami and fuck him if his timing wasn't perfect—but the possibility of Kagami rejecting it has him verging on panic attack.

Kagami is still waiting for him with a look, and dammit, it does spark a light of hope in Aomine.

"I…" he starts on a sigh. "Marry me," Aomine repeats, feeling his voice slightly waver but he manages to maintain the eye contact.

Time seems to crawl so frigging slowly all of a sudden.

"Oh," says Kagami quietly, breaking the silence. He rubs the nape of his neck. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

The way Kagami answered puzzles Aomine. " _Yeah, sure. Why not?_ What's with the lack of enthusiasm?!" he raises his voice.

It snaps Kagami out of his daze. "Excuse _you_! You just dropped the fucking bomb, and caught me off guard!"

"Hey, I wasn't even planning on proposing you!" Aomine shoots back, anger roaring just below his skin. "Well, at least, not today!"

"Oh, that's very reassuring. Fuck you very much." Kagami's words drip sarcasm.

"It just fucking slipped out, dammit! When I saw you being so damn domestic and shit, I heard angels singing and just couldn't help myself!"

"Why, you think I did this just to get that out of your mouth? That's just plain stupid! In case you've gone senile, allow me to remind you that this is what I do every morning, Ahomine. Every fucking morning!"

"And I want you do it for the rest of your life, for the rest of MY life!" Aomine explodes, his words hanging heavily across the apartment unit.

There's a stretch of silence, so deafening Aomine can hear his own breathing. After taking a few shallow breaths what he feels like forever, the realization has finally sunk into them, and Aomine suddenly feels so stupid. He rubs his hand over his face and flops down on the couch, eyes away from Kagami's. "This is so fucking stupid," he mutters grimly.

A sigh escapes Kagami. "We _are_ stupid," says Kagami, collapsing next to him. "But not the proposal," he adds after a beat.

"It's not?" Aomine turns to look at his boyfriend.

Kagami meets his eyes with a smile. "Definitely not the proposal."

Relief slowly fills Aomine's chest. "Well, that's good, then. 'Coz I'm not gonna take it back."

"And I won't take back my answer either," Kagami grins.

"Good," Aomine breathes, leaning closer. "That's good." And he takes Kagami's cheek in his hand to get him closer. Scratch good, Aomine thinks, this is fucking awesome. He's in their shared apartment, on their couch with his awesome boyfriend who cooked him breakfast and accepted his proposal without making a fuss about not on his knee or whatever, and now they're going to kiss.

Yes, this is SO fucking awesome.

And of _course_ Kagami has to shatter the moment by cupping a hand over his mouth. "Wait."

Aomine shoots him a dark, annoyed look.

"What about our name?" Kagami asks.

Aomine raises a brow high into his hairline, a look that says _what of it?_

"I mean, should it be Kagami Daiki?"

Mortified, Aomine yanks Kagami's hand from his lips. "Fucking no way! It should be Aomine Taiga. I'm the man in this relationship—"

Kagami smacks the back of his head to cut him off. "I have a dick between my legs too, asshole. It should be Kagami Daiki!"

"NOOOOO! It's Aomine Taiga!"

"Kagami Daiki!"

"Aomine Taiga!"

"Kagami Daiki!"

"Aomine Taiga!"

And they don't kiss at all that day, the proposal long forgotten in the wake of another stupid (yet important) quarrel.

 

♦♦♦


End file.
